Solve the equation. $6g = 48$ $g =\,$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $6$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{6g}}{6}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{48}}{6}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{\cancel{6}g}{\cancel{6}} = \dfrac{48}{6}$ $g = 8$